Hold On
by xmakeawish
Summary: Set after All Falls Down, Eli and Clare are trying to pick up the pieces after the "stabbing", but with Fitz back at Degrassi, will that really be possible? Rated M for language as of now. Will be a multiple chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**Eli's POV**

_"But don't you worry, when we have sex, I'll be gentle."_

Those 11 words were enough to send me into cardiac arrest. No joke, I even had to hold onto the railing for a quick second there. I'm big on intimidation, but no pushing or overly sarcastic comments directed towards Fitz the perv seemed to flow out of my lopsided mouth. I only knew one thing.

I, Eli Goldsworthy, was going to KILL Mark Fitzgerald.

Except not really. I'm no murderer. I was just going to make fucking sure he didn't put a move on Clare. It's not that I don't trust her, but with Fitz, you can never be certain. He's pushy, outwardly egoistical, rough, and violent. Basically everything I despise in a person. And anyone with a decent amount of brain cells would see it my way too. I care too much about her, perfect little blue-eyed Clare, to even risk it with her and Fitz. That's why I got the Ipecac. If only I knew..

**

* * *

**

_Two Months Later_

**Clare's POV**

Ever since the lockdown, things at Degrassi have pretty much resumed back to normal, sans Simpson's new crazy code of conduct and the occasional cop wandering the corridors. Everyone has gradually gotten over the whole Fitz and Eli incident. In fact, most people look at it in a positive light. Eli could have gotten seriously hurt, or even died. I don't like to think about that though. As for Fitz, he is serving time in a juvenile delinquency facility to sort out some of his "anger issues," and Eli and I have never been better. For the most part, of course. There was a moment there when I thought it wasn't going to work out, but now I don't know what I'd do without my boyfriend.

Eli walked into English, with steam practically shooting out of his pierced ears. He walked into English, took a seat in the desk behind me, punching the hard plastic surface of the desk while taking a seat. Uh-oh, Somebody's pissed. And he didn't even kiss me. Asshole!

I gave him a puzzled look and a chance to speak.

"He's out." Eli flatly stated, and punched the desk once more.

"Excuse me?" I questioned him. I wasn't trying to be a bitch. I just didn't like how unfriendly and rowdy he was acting out. Eli always says I shouldn't care what people think, but I don't want people to get the wrong impression of him. I guess I'm protective of him in that way, but nowhere near as protective as he is. Not that I mind it one bit, though. I think it's cute.

"Fitzy the pedophile's done serving his little sentence, and since he's been through "intense therapy" he gets to come back to Degrassi. Is that NOT the biggest load of horse crap you've ever heard? I'm pissed. No, beyond pissed. I can't see him every day in the halls. I refuse to."

"Eli, don't worry. If anything, he's going to be forced to stay away from you."

"But what about you?" Aww. Of course.

"Believe me, I've learnt my lesson."

"Still, Clare. Guys like him are crazy, especially when it comes to younger girls like you. You should get a restraining order or something like that."

"Eli, I think it's a little too early to think about that. Plus, I'll set my own restraining order. No way I'm getting near that psycho when I've got the best boyfriend in the world." I smiled and cocked my head.

He kissed me. Finally.

"Elijah! Clare! Simpson's office! You know the new code of conduct clearly states no public displays of affection, and you'd think by now you'd know that. What am I gonna do with you two?" Miss Dawes squawked and rolled her eyes.

Eli grabbed my hand and lead me to Simpsons office, or so I thought.

"It's not like Dawes even calls Simpson or anything. Technically, we could just walk out of here and Dawes would just assume we were in Simpson's." That was true. English was last period, anyways.

"Let's do it!"

"Someones feeling naughty today.." He winked.

"You wish!" I giggled back at him, and he flashed his signature lopsided smirk.

"Hop on!" He suggested, and I jumped on his back. He started running towards the exit, keeping in mind if any teachers saw, we'd get in trouble for _even more_ PDA. Not that it mattered. We were having too much fun to even care.

**Eli's POV**

"Move it, Goldsworthy!" Clare kicked my butt. She was so cute. I sped up.

"Hold on!" I screamed. I was practically sprinting. She was so cute and petite, and wearing a skirt.. woah, calm yourself down there Eli. Save that for later.

We arrived at Morty only to discover a stranger taking a piss on him. My hearse. I was pissed. No, livid. There are two things nobody in my life ever messes with, my girlfriend and my hearse.

"What the fuck?" I practically spat. I looked over at Clare. She had no Idea what was going on.

"Look at who it is! Clare-bear and Elijah Gothsworthy!" Fitz. What a joke. He thought he was damn clever, starting shit with me and Clare the day he comes back to Degrassi after almost getting expelled because of 'the incident'. Aka, almost killing us. You'd assume some decency would be up in that pinhead of his and he'd think to leave us alone. You'd think.

"Listen Fitz. I'll make you a deal. You have ten fucking seconds to step away from MY (emphasis on my) hearse before you'll be riding in the back of it."

Maybe he didn't realize it, but I have absolutely no problem pounding his face into the concrete. That is, If he doesn't get to me first.

He might be stronger, but I think we all know who the more decent human being is.

"And miss the view from here? Look at your little girlfriend, so hot, so fuckabl-"

I think I heard his jaw snap. My hand was definitely broken, and he MOST definitely lost a tooth. After claiming my girlfriend to be "fuckable" after all I've been through with that perv, tearing him down to the ground seemed like a tiny punishment compared to what would come if he tried anything else.

Fitz promptly stood up and spit out his tooth. "This isn't over, Goldsworthy."

I jerked my head towards Clare, some fear but mostly anger from Fitz in my eyes. She saw it. She can read me like a book. Like her favorite vampire fiction. Fuck, I am her favorite vampire fiction. And if she understood me so well, why didn't she get how serious this actually was?

"Still think you don't need that restraining order?"

I knew I had proved her wrong.


	2. Chapter 2 MORE ADDED

**Clares POV**

"You're getting that restraining order, Clare." Eli practically screamed at me.

I was aware that I needed one. However, I didn't want Eli to reiterate the idea back to me every fifteen seconds. I didn't need to hear it, nor did I want to re-live that night. I understood. Perfectly. It was by far the scariest experience of my life. Eli almost got stabbed, for goodness sakes.

"I'm only saying this because I love you." He pouted at me. He only whips out the pout when he knows he's going to have to put up a fight. It looks slightly like his smirk, only less intimidating and much more adorable. I still think I like the smirk better though. It's a lot more "Eli." His green eyes sparkle and he just looks so adorable and irresistible. He knows that I can't say no to him. He's too beautiful.

"Eli, I love you too, but I am trying to avoid anything that has to do with that night at all costs."

"I understand that Clare, but he's dangerous, and after all that, he still wants you. Doesn't that scare you?"

"He doesn't scare me. The only time he ever actually scared me was when I thought he was going to stab you." This was the truth. Fitz didn't scare me. I could take care of myself.

"I trust you. Just be careful at school when you're not with me."

"Don't be such a bother, Eli. I can take care of myself. You just need to relax and trust me. Stop worrying so much!" I almost screamed. He was getting so worked up over nothing. He needed to chill. These past few months he's done everything but chilled out.

"I'm not worrying Clare. I'm being a boyfriend, hopefully that's ok with you because I plan on being yours for a very, very long time." He kissed me. Perfection.

**Fitz's POV**

I watched Clare and Gothboy pull away in the deathmobile. It sickened me, truthfully. She was so hot, and he was so morbid. It didn't matter how she felt, Clare was going to be mine. I was gonna pry her away from Eli before he had any time to do anything about it. And when he came after her, we'd both already be gone, halfway across the country. She'd learn to love me. I was obsessed. I knew her every step, her daily life. She was usually always with Eli, except on Sundays. She had church and her parents insisted it be a day of rest. Sunday would be the day. This Sunday. I couldn't wait.

Now to get to planning our little roadtrip…

**Eli's POV**

Clare was being an idiot. A real big idiot.

I know I always think I'm right.

But I am.

Fitz is dangerous. He still wants her.

I swear to god if he ever lays a hand on her I'll kill him.

He'll be Morty's first customer.

**Clares POV**

I hate Sundays for 3 reasons.

Church

Parents

No Eli

Basically, the 3 things that used to be my prior life.

Church was something I always attended, on time, in my private school uniform. Ever since I'd been hanging with Eli, I felt that my religion was practiced enough and I didn't need to sit in a chapel every weekend to prove my worth to the catholic church. I just found it ridiculous.

My parents. Don't even get me started. They bicker, they fight, they even sometimes throw stuff. It's awful, Its faulty, they probably need a divorce. But they won't. Too much publicity in the church. Conserverative assholes.

Sorry father.

And Eli. Don't even get me started on him.. Lately I've been having a lot of issues, and he's pulled me through each and every one of them.

Except one really. One that I haven't told a soul.

Ever since the "stabbing", I've been trying to control everything. My parents, my life, Eli, my friends, you name it. Nothing seems to be going right, and the more I think about it, the more I blame myself.

Clare Edwards, self-critic? No way, you'd say.

Not until I realized how fat I am. And how easy it is to take control of that situation, and change it for the better.

And what I want to do to make a difference in my life. I'm no cliché eating disorder girl, but me and anorexia, we've been getting along really well nowadays.

Hunger pains and midnight workouts now define me. And I am in no way willing to give this up. I'm already down to 110 pounds, and if Eli ever knew, he'd murder me. He loves my "naturally petite" body the way it is. Petite? Honestly? Get a grip Eli, and get ready to watch me transform. He won't even see me, I'll be so small. I'll disappear in thin air, fly away to a place better than this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elis POV **

I walked into the cafeteria. It was Sunday night. We had a long weekend. Tonight, Clare and I were going to Ali's open-house party. Her parents went to New York City for the weekend for some Bollywood Film Festival. No parents meant no rules. This was gonna be good.

I got a text from Clare.

"Who are you getting alcohol from tonight?"

What the _fuck_? Clare drank?

I texted her back, "Sav and I are splitting a 30. You want me to get you something?"

I knew I shouldn't advocate my girlfriend getting drunk, but hey, there wasn't going to be any parents. The party was a gigantic sleepover. Who was I kidding? I knew how to get alcohol from anywhere. I had a fake ID, after all. Back at my old school, I was hardcore into drinking, smoking and partying every night. Since then, I've cut back, but I do enjoy my fair share of parties, and a nice cold beer every so often really hits the spot. Maybe a couple bong hits once a week or something, but I'm no longer a "partier" you could say.

"Passion Fruit Smirnoff? I'll pay you back, promise ;) " She said.

"This ones on me babygirl. Just make sure to thank me for it later :) "

"Babygirl? I'm not your infant!"

"We'll see about that one ;)"

I was so flirtatious when I was with her. Babygirl? I would never call anyone else that. But it was so true. She was my baby. I'm obsessed.

**Clares POV**

Ali and I were getting ready for the party. She convinced me to wear my new dress, a tight little number with a floral pattern and a built in belt. I had on 4 inch heels, to make me slightly over 5'4. It sucked being so short.

"Girl, you look hot! Eli's gonna freak!" Ali exclaimed.

"Whatever, Ali. Wanna take shots?"

"Saint Clare, what has gotten into you?"

To tell you the truth, I didn't know. Taking shots and getting drunk was so unlike me. But the old me was pretty much gone. I wanted to try out a new, rebellious, wild streak. And so far I loved it.

**Eli's POV**

I got to the party, and Clare was absolutely plastered.

"Hi babbbbbbbyyyyy" she came up to me. Baby definitely should not have that many syllables. She was messed up.

"Hi drunkey." I kissed her. Hard. Tonight was gonna be fun. I scanned the room. All eyes were on Clare. I knew why. She looked stunning. Her hair was straightened, she had a dangerously short dress on with 4 inch heels, but she was still as tiny as ever. She looked hot. I looked around again. Fitz was staring directly at us. Typing furiously into a blackberry. I flipped him off and kissed Clare again. I wouldn't let him get to me.

2 hours later, Clare was completely obliterated. I picked her up and brought her into Sav's room, our bedroom for the night. She immedietly got on top of me and proceeded to kiss me. I immedietly got excited, but knew I couldn't hook up with her in this state. It'd almost be like taking advantage.

Her breath tasted like vodka.

"Woah there. Don't you think you should lie down or something? You're wasted, Clare."

"I just want to kiss yo-"

She started puking. Great.


End file.
